1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device of first-aid air blowing for cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and particularly to an automatic device of first-aid air blowing for cardiopulmonary resuscitation, which can be operated electrically and manually.
2. Description of Related Art
The present inventor has disclosed a manual Pressing and automatic Air Breathing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation First-aid Device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,185. As shown in FIG. 1, the device comprises a manual pressing shaft 1xe2x80x2, a pump 2xe2x80x2, an air storage tank (under the pump 2xe2x80x2), a frame 4xe2x80x2, a height-adjustable stand 5xe2x80x2, an air control valve 6xe2x80x2, a sucking disk 7xe2x80x2, a mouth-nose breather 8xe2x80x2, and an air passage pipe 9xe2x80x2. In order to revive a patient quickly, the device of said U.S. Patent can be operated to blow air once every 5 times of pressing the patient""s heart. Accordingly, the mouth and the nose of a rescuer are not necessary to contact the patient during the process of executing a first aid so as to prevent from any disease infection. The present inventor has made a lot of improvement regarding the device and a variety of functions disclosed in the present invention are not provided in said U.S. patent.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic blowing air device of cardiopulmonary resuscitation with which a constant force to press the heart can be maintained, an easy operation can be performed, a more oxygen can be obtained, and air blowing can be executed electrically and manually.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic blowing air device of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, which is adjustable to adapted for the bust line of a patient swiftly and can be fixed at a correct position by sucking disks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic blowing air device of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, which can respond swiftly if the heart and the lung have a symptom of revival and can be available for supplying pure oxygen or fresh air while the heart beat is restored.